robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mesh Audio
I have been a myth hunter on ROBLOX for a while now, and all of the myths I have investigated were all proven false. At least, except for one. I was messing around on Discord when I received a request from an unknown user named "Minish#3674." I accepted the request, and we started a conversation. He was a myth hunter too. He told me about a random myth he was investigating named "Mesh Audio:/Asphyxia6." It was apparently a test audio uploaded by ROBLOX employees to test the audio uploading system. When they played the audio on the site, the test went exactly like it should have. The audio sounded high pitched, and it was highly distorted. After listening to it, all of the employees complained of nausea and had to be taken to the hospital. Later on, they all died of a brain hemorrhage. The high pitched audio had caused their brain to bleed. Being myself, I decided to investigate this. He told me you had to switch to a mobile user-agent, and you needed to find the ID. I downloaded the User Agent Switcher extension from Google and opened it. With my user-agent matching my iPhone, I looked up "Mesh Audio:/Asphyxia6." I saw nothing at first. Google gave me no results. I refreshed multiple times, but I noticed that each time I had refreshed, the search results changed. The results seemed to be narrowing down to something, and as they disappeared, I noticed a pattern. On my first refresh, they all said "Audio" or "Mesh" but now, they were all saying Mesh Audio Asphyxia. There was a pattern going on here. The search results seemed to grow a mind of their own and form a pattern. After dozens of refreshes, I found some kind of audio on ROBLOX. "Mesh Audio:/Asphyxia6." I opened the link. It seemed to look like a normal audio page, with the exception of the author. However, I noticed that the creation date was the day I investigated. I had heard about the myth from the Minish guy just yesterday. I refreshed, and it changed, to 5/5/17. I also noticed it had injected itself into my inventory. Temptation overcame me, as I played the audio. But nothing happened. No audio was output into my speakers. Then, I heard a TTS voice say "404: File not found." I was relieved. I could have died due to a brain hemorrhage from a stupid audio but the file had been deleted from ROBLOX. However, one question came to my mind: why did they keep the page and not delete it? Then, I refreshed it one last time and another massive wave of relief struck. I received the 404 page. Later on that day, my account was deleted with no moderator's note or reason. The account deletion page was completely blank. I was shocked, especially since I had a lot of limiteds and they had all gone to waste. Maybe they deleted my page because I found the lost audio? I may never know, but all I know is I've learned two lessons: never to snoop around where you shouldn't be, and never to trust people you've only just met. INSPIRED BY THE ORIGINAL MESH AUDIO